Walking in the Door
by gypsywitch84
Summary: bad title i know couldnt think of anything.There's a new girl and she befriends Grace and has Eli falling all over himself
1. Default Chapter

There's a new girl and she befriends Grace and has Eli falling all over himself   
  
to get to her. takes place EXPIERANCE IS THE TEACHER except Dimitri didnt get fired   
  
just probation. The new girl has a secret though. I dont own any of the characters   
  
except for the ones I make up, so just Amanda for right now.   
  
Walking in the door, grace placed her keys on the hook and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Anyone here?" she called out.   
  
"in the kitchen." Replied Eli.  
  
Entering the kitchen she saw Eli sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and reading a magazine.  
  
"hey,E."  
  
"Hey yourself where have you been?"  
  
"out why?"  
  
"well Lily took Zoe and Jessie out to the mall and were wondering where you were and I was wondering too. So?"  
  
"so what?"  
  
"where ya been?"  
  
"out like I said. Im going to my room. Peace."  
  
She walks away and up the stairs.   
  
Knock on front door. Eli gets up and answers it and a brunette girl is standing there.   
  
"hi." He's says.  
  
"hi, is Grace Manning here?"  
  
"yeah hold on and ill go get her."  
  
"thanks."  
  
He walks up the stairs and knocks on her door.  
  
"What?" she asks.  
  
"theres someone at the door for you."  
  
"ok thanks." She opens the door and walks down the stairs. She sees it one of her classmates, a girl named Amanda who she became friends with during the middle of her "affair" with Dimitri who she in fact saw at the mall today but didn't say anything cuz it had been less than a week since they said bye.   
  
"hey amanda."  
  
"hey grace."  
  
"cmon lets go to my room so we can talk ALONE.  
  
Seeing Eli still standing there and apparently grace didn't want him to hear. She said ok and followed grace upstairs.  
  
When she was on the second or third stair from the bottom, she said.  
  
"gawd grace im so jealous my mom gets remarried and I get a geeky pimple face twerp as a older step brother but you get him, possibly the cutest guy ever. No fair you hear me NO FREAKIN FAIR"  
  
"shh he might hear you."  
  
"that might not be so bad."  
  
"cmon let get going and stop talking about Eli."  
  
"why whats wrong with him?"  
  
"nothing espy his kissing theres nothing wrong with that"  
  
"WHAT are you saying what I think your saying that you and HE kissed? GOD NO FAIR."  
  
Later that evening, Grace, Eli and Amanda were sitting in the living room watching the original "Carrie," Amanda asked where the bathroom was and Grace said down the hall. Amanda excused herself and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She did her business and washed her hands and opened the door to find eli standing there.  
  
"hey" and walked past him.   
  
"wait." He said. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"yeah?"   
  
"umm nothing forget it."  
  
"ok…. Well ..I…um really should go back and watch the movie its one of my favorites." Starting to turn around.  
  
"wait."  
  
She turned back around and looked at him.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I forgot what I was going to say." After a moment.  
  
"ok," and with that she walked back to the living room and started watching the movie again.  
  
After the movie was done, eli offered to give her a ride home but Amanda declined politely saying she rode her bike over. Eli said it was too late to ride a bike.   
  
"eli I'll be fine I've rode this late lots of times of course that was at my dad's place in the country where everyone knows each other. But still I'll be fine trust me."  
  
Grace walks over and tells Eli, "Amanda will be fine shes not a baby."  
  
"I know that Gracie."  
  
"ELI I told you never to call me that." Grace says then slaps him playfully in the arm.  
  
Amanda laughs. "gawd I wish me and my stepbro were like you two."  
  
"you have a stepbro?"  
  
"yeah. Though he's nowhere as cute as you, well hes not as a cute as one of those lizards you only find in the desert."   
  
"well thanks, I think."  
  
"your welcome, I think."  
  
Both laugh.  
  
"are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Eli asked after a moment.  
  
"yeah Amanda you shouldn't be riding a bike this late."  
  
"Grace I thought you said I wasn't a baby?"  
  
"I did but I changed my opinion."  
  
"so now you think I AM a baby?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"ok. You know what eli thanks but no thanks. Bye eli and bye gracie." And she walks toward the door.  
  
"Wait Amanda." Says Eli and starts to walk toward the door.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Im coming with ya."  
  
"why?"  
  
"to make sure you get there ok."  
  
"ok."  
  
They walk out and Amanda gets her bike and they start to walk down the street with Grace watching out the door and wondering whats with Eli. He usually didn't like her friends enough to walk them home.   
  
Half hour later Eli walks in the door and into the kitchen and Grace follows him into the kitchen and sits on one of the stools while Eli peers in the fridge looking for something to eat when he notices Grace looking at him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"what up with you?  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"walking her home. What was that about?"  
  
"nothing I just wanted to make sure she got home ok."  
  
"ok." Grace hops off the stool walks over to the fridge and grabs a diet coke. She walks up to her room. She turns on her computer and gets ready to do her homework for school on Monday when Eli knocks on the door and comes in.  
  
"Yeah what do you want?" Grace asks.  
  
"to talk cant a stepbro talk to his stepsis?"  
  
"I suppose. What about?"  
  
"Amanda your friend."  
  
"what about her?"  
  
"is she seeing anyone? I feel weird asking that but for some reason I want to know."  
  
"no I don't think she is. Why?"  
  
"I don't know its just something about her its like a magnet or something."  
  
"ok. Well is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"yeah, thanks Gracie." Quickly closing the door behind him just as grace threw a pillow at the door.  
  
She ran downstairs grabbed the cordless and went back up to her room. She quickly dialed Amanda's private line and heard it ring twice before it was answered.  
  
"hello chicken shack may I take your order?"  
  
"no you may not. Is amanda there?"  
  
"let me check?"   
  
(yelling off phone) "MANDIE YOU GOT A CALL"   
  
Amanda answers. "hey sorry about that grace. That was my step sis who is just like my step bro, twins."  
  
"its ok im getting used to step sibs."  
  
"yeah well at least yours is cute."  
  
"yeah well hes why I called, im assuming you got home ok?"  
  
"yeah why?"  
  
"cuz like a couple minutes ago eli came in my room and wanted to know if you were seeing anyone cuz, get this, your like a magnet or something."  
  
"get out your kidding right?"  
  
"nope."  
  
Amanda burst out laughing and soon Grace is laughing too.  
  
"so eli has, what, like a crush on me or something cuz im like a magnet or something?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I guess but it sounds so weird."  
  
"uh huh. But it does explain a lot."  
  
"like what?"  
  
"like why when I went to the restroom and came out he was there but couldn't say much and why he wanted to take me home but we didn't talk."  
  
"ok."  
  
Later that evening while checking her email like she did daily, Amanda found one from elisammler@emailaccount.com and thought this should be interesting. It read:   
  
Hey Amanda, I hope you don't mind but I got your address out of Grace. She didn't want to tell me but I used my skills to make her and when that didn't work I snuck in while she was in the shower to look in her notebook and find out. I wanted to talk to you or at least write and I wanted to know if it doesn't sound too forward of me to make sure that youre not seeing anyone cuz I asked Grace and she said no she didn't think so but I wanted to know for sure. Well that's all. Night.  
  
Eli.  
  
Amanda was shocked at how gentleman Eli sounded and couldn't help but call Grace and tell her. She logged off and called to have Eli answered and tell her that Grace was already in bed but he would be happy to go wake her up. She said no need.  
  
"well I guess since grace cant talk and I have school tomorrow I should go but eli just so you know the question in your email about me the answer is no, never have. Night Eli." And she hung up leaving a speechless eli on the other end.  
  
The next day at breakfast, eli was just sitting at the table looking at his bowl of now soggy mini wheats. Grace sat across from him as Lily came in and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"nothing just girl problems."  
  
"aww is eli going though that time of the month?" grace said kidding.  
  
"not that kind of girl problems." He replied.  
  
"ok eli I was only kidding." Grace said as she got up to put her bowl in the dishwasher and go upstairs.   
  
Ten minutes later she was joined in her room by Eli, who plopped on her bed.  
  
"I have no idea what it is about her but I'm in love. And I don't know what to do."  
  
"Eli you just met her what, like yesterday?"  
  
"So? Haven't you ever heard about love at first sight?"  
  
"yeah but I never seen it happen."  
  
Next day at school, Grace sees Amanda at her locker and walks over.  
  
"Eli loves you. He says you stole his heart on first look."  
  
"Really?" amanda starts to laugh a little.  
  
"don't laugh I think he does."  
  
"why? I mean why me? Elis hot he could have any girl he wants."  
  
"well apparently he wants YOU."  
  
"well that's kinda cool."  
  
"you hafta come over tonight and show me how to get guys to do that."  
  
"I don't know how so sorry but I'll still come over. We can bother eli."  
  
"aww shucks I really wanted this guy in bio to looove me but ok we'll have fun."  
  
Ryan walks by and nearly trips over a bag. He gets up turns around, and waves to Amanda.  
  
"hey amanda, want me to carry your books to class?"  
  
Amanda looks to Grace with a what face on. Grace was mouthing "say yes say yes."  
  
"sure ryan." And hands him her books and the three of them walk to class where Ryan sets Amanda's books on her desk and sets down his own and sits down. Amanda sits down with grace sitting behind her. A guy named Eric walks by her desk and sets down a note as he is passing and says "shhhhh."  
  
Amanda looks behind her at Grace and holds up the note. On the front of the note it says "do not open now wait until your alone."  
  
That afternoon as they are walking to Eli's car where eli and Jessie are waiting with Zoe, Amanda sees Eli.  
  
"Grace I didn't know your step I mean Eli was driving."  
  
"oops did I forget to mention that?"  
  
"YES, but whatever I hope he….."  
  
"hope he does what?"  
  
"nothing."  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing." Looking at eli, "hey Eli," looking at Zoe and Jessie "you must be Zoe and Jessie"  
  
"yep that's us." Zoe said then looking at Eli, "is she the girl you like?"  
  
"yeah zoe now shh." He said quietly.  
  
"hey Amanda and Grace."  
  
"hey Eli." Said Grace.  
  
They got in the car with Zoe and Eli in the front, Amanda, Grace and Jessie in the back row. The ride was mostly silent with only the radio making noise. They arrived at the house and all but Eli and jessie, who has moved up to the front seat.   
  
"so you like her?"  
  
"yeah I do, I don't know what it is about her but I do."  
  
"ahhh aint that sweet."  
  
"shut up I know it sounds crazy but its true."  
  
Jessie got out and walked into the house. Inside Grace and Amanda were sitting at the table looking at something. Jessie walked over and asked what they were looking at.  
  
"well im not supposed to show this to anyone but I already showed it to Grace so I suppose one more person won't hurt, here" and she handed the piece of paper to Jessie. Written on the piece of paper was:  
  
Amanda,Hey how are you? I'm fine. Just wanted to know if you were doing anything this weekend because I was wondering if you wanted to go out? I don't know what it is but ever since last week I have seen you in a new way. Well let me know ok. Thanks.  
  
ERIC.  
  
Circle YES or NO please.  
  
"is this guy serious?" Jessie said after finishing.  
  
"I think so. Grace your honest opinion do I look different than last   
  
week?"  
  
"no I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"cuz all these guys started liking me since last week. Last week after I came here that day. Remember HE didn't like me until my second visit here the first we met and he didn't say anything just stayed in his room. Well I remember you told me about him but we didn't meet."   
  
"wait was this Tuesday?"  
  
"yeah I think so why, Jessie?"  
  
"oh great."  
  
"what is it?" Grace asked.  
  
"umm no reason." And ran for the stairs.  
  
"we should go after her." Grace said and amanda agreed and they ran up the stairs and knocked on Jessie hard enough to wake up Lily who was sleeping down on the second floor. Lily got up and walked up the attic stairs and asked what was up.  
  
"JESSIE." Grace yelled.  
  
Jessie opened the door and said "Amanda I'm sorry. I made some cookies and I was trying this spell, even though I don't really believe in that kind of stuff, its just it was a love potion that you put in food and whoever eats it attracts people like bugs to a light. I didn't think it work but guess I was wrong."  
  
"ook." Amanda replied, "so that's why guys who would never look at me now like me?"  
  
"I guess." Jessie said.  
  
"I want some of those cookies."  
  
"Grace I don't think they work for the norm."  
  
"then how come it worked for me and is there a thing to like reverse the spell or something?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't know I didn't look. Im sure its in one of my magazines," grabs a bunch of magazine off shelf dumps on bed and goes and get more. "we should look though these."  
  
"gawd girl how many do you have?"  
  
"probably like 40 but I remember it was in the newest magazine."  
  
"ok so we can get rid of some just by looking at the date." Grace said and the three girls got to work looking at dates when jessie suddenly said, "wait if I were you I would be happy, thrilled at least, to have so many guys like me. So why arent you?"  
  
"I don't know I just feel bad about accidently manipulating those guys feeling. Its just not right, you know what I mean?"  
  
"yeah." Said Grace.  
  
"Found it." Jessie said holding open the latest issue of a teen Magazine.   
  
"Great what does it say? Anything about how long it lasts?" Amanda asked.  
  
"nope sorry just this little disclaimer at the bottom about how this is just like for fun and not to actually promote witchcraft." Jessie said.  
  
"great." Amanda said sarcastically.  
  
Eli knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." jessie said.  
  
"Jessie do you have---" noticing Amanda in the room he stopped mid   
  
sentence.  
  
"do I have what?"  
  
"umm nothing forget it."  
  
"ok."  
  
Eli walked out and Amanda got up and followed him out.  
  
"Eli wait up."  
  
"yeah." Eli turned around.  
  
"can I talk to you?"  
  
"sure What?"  
  
"can we go somewhere else besides the hallway, like your room?"  
  
"ok."   
  
They go down to his garage apartment. Eli sits on his bed while Amanda sits on his chair which is across the room.  
  
"you can come closer. I wont bite, unless your into that kind of thing." Eli joked.  
  
Both laugh and amanda gets up and sits on the bed next to Eli.  
  
"umm I just wanted to tell you that Jessie was trying some kind of witchcraft thingy she found in a magazine and I ate one of the cookies that makes the oppisite gender attracted to you, in this case me."  
  
"ok."  
  
" I think you might be under the spell and not under normal circumstances would have even notice me."  
  
(a.n. is eli under the spell and is the spell thing the real reason? youll have to wait and see.) 


	2. chapter 2

Eli is quiet for a few moments which seems like a lifetime to Amanda,   
  
who has begun to look at the posters around the room. Eli tapes her on the shoulder   
  
and she looks at him. He puts his hands on her face and kisses her. Amanda puts her   
  
arms around him and kisses him back. They broke apart when someone knocks on the door.   
  
Grace comes in and asks to see amanda for one moment.  
  
"what?" amanda asks,   
  
"the whole spell thing just flew out the window on a broom."  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"Jessie made cookies on Monday, she threw them out cuz they tasted bad."  
  
"so your saying I never ate a magic cookie?"  
  
"yep we ate regular store bought peanut butter cookies."  
  
"ook so why do guys like me? Why does ELI like me? Its not like I'm Britney Spears."  
  
"yeah. That's true."  
  
"ok so what happened?" Cell phone rings. Amangda gets it out of her pocket and answers.  
  
"hello?" pause. "no eric I cant go out with you." Pause " sorry, I wish I could I just am very busy doing homework.  
  
Bye" she hangs up.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"yep. Hes ugh. Totally no eli."  
  
"yeah. Defiantly not."  
  
Eli came out of his room.  
  
"Eli guess what? It wasn't a spell."  
  
"that's great I think."  
  
"well eli, grace its getting kind of late. I should be going, bye. Besides I got a lot of homework   
  
espy from someone's favorite teacher, Mr. Dimitri."   
  
"bye amanda." Grace said.  
  
Amanda went out the door and got on her bike. She turned the corner and knew she was out   
  
of Eli and Grace's view. She got off her bike and walked over to a car. She went to the front window and   
  
knocked gently. The window rolls down. Mr. Dimitri peers out at Amanda.  
  
"hey dad." Amanda says.  
  
"hey." He gets out and opens the trunk. She puts her bike in.  
  
"have fun?" he asks.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"just curious but have you told Grace yet?"  
  
"what that Mr. Dimitri, her favorite teacher happens to be my dad? No. not yet?"  
  
"what are you ashamed of your old man?"  
  
"no. its just I think she more than just a crush on you and ever since  
  
I've moved in with you, while the brat twins get settled in, I don't want her to…"  
  
"don't want her to what?"  
  
"I don't want her to become my new stepmother." They laugh.  
  
"don't worry about that at least not yet." She jokinly punches him in the arm.  
  
They arrive at his house and they go in. she grabs a soda and goes to sit on the couch.   
  
"so anything good on?" he asks coming in behind her only him holding a glass of red wine.  
  
"nope."   
  
She sees his satchel.  
  
"any good reading tonight?" she asks.  
  
"nope just one students, a miss grace manning, you know her?"  
  
"hmm cant say I do cant say I don't"  
  
"ok."  
  
"so whats her paper on?"  
  
"something smart unlike a certain someone's 'why my father should buy me a car'"   
  
"I did not write that."  
  
"well it was something like that."  
  
"it was about why my father should buy me a dvd player and some dvds."  
  
"same difference."  
  
"back to Grace manning why would I want to tell her who my father is, I want her to be   
  
my friend because of me not because who my father is."   
  
"I see your embarrassed by me."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"I'm not. Its just I know that grace has a crush on you and I wouldn't want her just coming over here to see you and saying shes here to hang out with me."  
  
The phone rings and Mr.Dimitri picks it up.  
  
" Hello, August Dimitri" he answered.  
  
"umm Mr. Dimitri. This is Grace Manning and I must have the wrong number."   
  
Amanda looked at her father when he snapped his fingers. He mouthed "Grace Manning."   
  
Amanda got a surpised face. "oh no" she thought.   
  
"Mr.Dimitri I'm sorry I misdialed. See ya in class tomorrow."  
  
"Night Mrs. Manning."  
  
"Night Mr. Dimitri."  
  
They hung up.  
  
The next day, Amanda tried hard to avoid Grace but having most of the same classes it was inavoidable.   
  
During lunch, Amanda went to see her father in his classroom.   
  
" What am I gonna do?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"about your test im so not ready."  
  
"I think I can pull a couple of strings to get you a make up test if you don't do well. I know you've been   
  
having a tough time with the twin brats."  
  
"thanks."  
  
Dimitri kissed her on the cheek and she gathered up her books. Alexa happened to   
  
be standing outside the door and came just in time to see the kiss but not hear what   
  
had happened before. She thought Amanda and Mr.Dimitri were just student and teacher,   
  
since noone but the school staff knew about the real relaitionship between the two and that is   
  
how Amanda and Dimitri liked it.  
  
Alexa went to the cafetaria and found Grace talking a group of her friends. She went over and ask if she could talk to her.  
  
By the end of lunch, Alexa had filled grace in, who then went and told all the people she was eating lunch with. Grace couldn't figure out why Amanda didn't tell her that she also liked Dimitri. She also couldn't figure out why Dimitri had kissed Amanda on the cheek. All she knew was that she didn't like Amanda anymore. First she got all Eli's attention and most of the guys at school and now Dimitri. It just wasn't fair.   
  
Amanda tried to talk to Grace before Dimitri handed out the tests but for some reason unbeknownst to Amanda, Grace didn't seem to want to talk to her so Grace had her back turned to Amanda and was talking to the girl behind her.   
  
Amanda couldn't concentrate on the test and lost track of time and suddenly Dimitri was standing over her asking for the papers, she turned around and Grace was holding a stack of tests. She grabbed the tests and handed them into Dimitri.  
  
"sorry, here, Mr. Dimitri."  
  
"can I see you after class?" Dimitri replied and Amanda could hear some of the girls behind her whisper but she couldn't hear what.  
  
"sure."  
  
"ok, Everyone is dismissed. "  
  
everyone but Amanda, Dimitri, and grace, who was gathering her books. Amanda remained at her desk and Dimitri went to his.  
  
"Bye Mr. Dimitri."  
  
"bye Miss. Manning." And grace left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"so you wanted to see me?" Amanda asked.  
  
"yeah you seemed distracted, everything ok?"  
  
"yeah well honestly not really. Ok grace isnt talking to me and for some odd reason ever since last Tuesday all the guys here seem to like me. Well except for the old dudes. Its seems to be the under 20 bunch."  
  
"ok. Well since im your father I'm weirded out by the last part but lets talk about Grace. Anything happen?"  
  
"no that's the weird part. Last night when I was over at their house everything was fine."   
  
"well im sure everything will be fine again. And about the guys stay away."  
  
There was a knock on the door. The principal stuck her head in.  
  
"Mr. Dimitri? Can I speak…(seeing amanda in the room) ahh good I need to talk to both of you."  
  
"ok Mrs. Carey. What about?" Dimitri asked.  
  
"theres a rumor going around about the both of you, having some sort of student teacher relaitionship. Alexa came  
  
to see me after lunch saying she saw you two kiss."  
  
(does Mrs. Carey punish them since Mr. Dimitri is already on probation ) 


	3. chapter 3

"can I interrupt but EWWW, no offense Mr. Dimitri."  
  
"Mr. Dimitri I realize that the rumors are false but I had to come say that if you want to keep your real relaitionship   
  
with Miss. Smith a secret. All contact should be kept professional."  
  
"Mrs, Carey, I have a question." Amanda said.  
  
"yes Amanda"  
  
"say im having like the worst day, are you saying that I shouldn't go to my father whose right here at school for fear of someone saying that we are having an inappropiate relaitionship?"  
  
"im not saying that. Im saying keep it behind closed doors."  
  
"ok weird advice." Amanda said. " well I better get going I have another class."   
  
"Ok. Ill write you a note."  
  
"actually I'm going by that way so I could just go in and tell her teacher that I had to talk to her."  
  
"ok . well see you at home amanda unless you want a ride."  
  
"and be seen riding in a car with my teacher? No thanks."  
  
They laugh and Amanda and Mrs. Carey walk out and down to her next class. They go in and Mrs. Carey tell the teacher that she had to talk to Amanda. Amanda just went to her desk and the principal walked out.   
  
After school and Amanda is standing on the sidewalk looking for grace. Eli saw her first and was about to go over to her when grace was like "ELI LETS GO LIKE NOW."   
  
"ok grace."  
  
They got in the car and drove off. Amanda saw this and went back into the school. She found her father still at her desk.   
  
She went and sat at the desk she usually sat at.  
  
Amanda put her head on her desk and said   
  
"grace hates me. Its all Alexa's fault, cant you suspend her or at least give her a failing grade, dad."  
  
"sorry hun I cant do that. Not even for my favorite daughter."  
  
"dad im your only daughter."  
  
"doesn't mean you're automatically my favorite."  
  
"ok. Dad whatever you say."  
  
Outside the open window, Alexa had overheard the entire convo. After a couple of minutes, she said "I cant believe it.."  
  
"cant believe what?" amanda said surprising Alexa.  
  
"cant believe you're his daughter and that hes your dad."  
  
"well it makes sense if im his daughter that hes my dad."  
  
"so why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"because I thought, we thought, it would be better and easier for me if noone knew and now you do and you cant tell Grace."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"because think about it she has a major crush on my father, which is ech, but I don't want her to spend time with me just to see my dad. You saw her at the play, she was bascially drooling."  
  
"oh I see your point. Ok I wont tell grace."  
  
"thanks."  
  
"your welcome but remember you owe me."  
  
"uh huh. You want to go to the mall and then to my house.then ill pay you back."   
  
"ok," they started walking towards alexa's car in the parking lot. "how?"  
  
"well having a teacher for a dad doesn't always bring out people's truest intentions."  
  
"yeah I can see how that would happen."  
  
"yeah. I accidently told one of my older friends who happened to have my dad as a teacher. Well she skipped school and tried to get me to change my dads attendence book so she didn't get in trouble and when I didn't she treatened to make my life a nightmare."  
  
"did she?"  
  
"no. she later got into a car crash and nobody's heard from her since."  
  
"wow."  
  
"yeah you don't mess with Amanda Smith and get away with it. That girl should have known better. But don't worry your only on my dislike list not hate list, yet."  
  
"look im really sorry about telling grace I didn't know."  
  
"you know what, its not grace, its that I was just getting to know eli and grace and now grace wont let eli look at me, and I really liked him. "   
  
they turned onto Amanda's Street and pulled into her driveway. They got out and went inside. They walked down the hallway and into a black room. Amanda turned on the light and Alexa could see it was a bedroom fit for a queen.  
  
"my dad thinks im a little princess so one summer while I was away he did the room all up and I havent had the heart to change it."  
  
"so mr. Dimitri did this?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"hey amanda can I, I know this might sound weird, can I see his room?"  
  
"sure." They walked out of the room and down the hall, Amanda opened a door and turned on the light. Alexa could see a large bedroom with a king bed and a bookshelf, that was filled with books, that took up a whole wall. There were additional books on the nightstand and sitting on top of the tv.   
  
"whoa that's a lot of books."  
  
"yep, lets go back to my room. My dad should be home soon."  
  
"ok."  
  
Amanda turned off the light and they went out in the hallway and back to her room.   
  
"so where do you keep all your books?"  
  
"all my books?"  
  
"yeah I figured since your dads a bookaholic you must be one too."  
  
"ok."  
  
Amanda walked over and open the doors to her closet and moved some clothes and showed Alexa a stack of five boxes.  
  
"they're all in here."  
  
"ok."  
  
Alexa walked over and opened the top of the top box. It was filled with books and magazines. She could see that most of the titles she could read had to do with witchcraft.   
  
"so your into witches?"  
  
"yeah well ever since I was younger I been intrigued by it. It just been recently that ive tried some of the spells in the books."  
  
"why recently?"  
  
"well I guess you could say I was scared of what would happen but then my stepfather bought me a book sort of witchcraft for beginners. And I tried it and the results were positive so I figured why not. My family wasn't against it, my mom was used to people saying they were witches, she grew up in salem and that's where she met my dad, who wasn't against it, said if it made me happy and gave me something to believe in than good. My stepfather well he was cool about it, as long as I didn't try anything on him. Like put a spell on him to give me money."  
  
"that's cool. I wish my family was like that."  
  
"wait are you into witchcraft?"  
  
"yeah sorta."  
  
"you want to know something?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"you know how it seems weird that eli and all those guys suddenly like me.."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"I can honestlly say I had nothing to do with that. I didn't try any spell or anything. I thought maybe grace's weird stepsister did something but then it turns out she didn't."  
  
"are you talking about jessie, eli's sis?"  
  
"yeah you know her?"  
  
"sorta I heard that she only got the role cuz mr. Dimitri, I mean your father felt sorry for her."  
  
"yeah, but that could be some jealous person eyeing the role didn't get and started a rumor, now im not saying its not true or anything but you never know. Besides who knows what goes on inside my fathers head, not me, choosing grace for that role she can't even sing. I so wanted that role but no that would be too suspicious, because why would he give the role to someone who didn't audition."  
  
"why didn't you, audition I mean?"  
  
"busy, swimming lessons at the Y. I teach little kids every Tuesday and Thursday."  
  
"that's cool."  
  
"yeah and it looks great on college applications. I mean I like hanging out with the kids and all but sometimes it a little boring having to watch kids swimming so the college thing is a little incentive. Not that I wouldn't do it if it wasn't, I would."  
  
"I know what you mean. Im interning at a law office for the same reason."  
  
"you want to go the mall?"  
  
"ok."  
  
Half an hour later, in front of the bookstore.  
  
"excuse me for a minute I have to go get a book."  
  
"its ok ill go in with ya I want to look at magazines anyways."  
  
"ok."  
  
They walk in and Alexa goes to look at the latest issues while Amanda goes to get the book she told her father she would get he told her to get when she said she was going to the mall. She quickly finds the book and walks back to the front and sees Grace talking to Alexa. Grace's weird stepsis and Eli are standing by waiting for Grace. Jessie looks at her watch and yawns. She says something to Eli and goes to look at something.   
  
Alexa sees Amanda standing there and gives her the 'help me' look.  
  
Amanda holds up one finger and mouths 'one minute' she goes to pay for the book and pays and then walks over to Alexa.  
  
"ok I got the book we should go, Alexa. I told Mr. Dimitri I would drop the book off before he left school." Grace looks at amanda and says nothing.  
  
"Amanda its almost 8 at night." Alexa says.  
  
"yeah so we should hurry."  
  
"bye grace nice talking to you."  
  
"bye Alexa." Grace says.   
  
Alexa and Amanda walk out of the store and down the hallway.  
  
"how rude of Grace to not even say hi to me."  
  
"well you didn't say hi to her."  
  
"yeah you have a point."  
  
"yeah. So did you see Eli standing there aww when you walked over he looked like a love sick puppy who couldn't say anything because of grace."  
  
"aww hes so cute sometimes."  
  
"yeah. Too bad they cant clone him and give them away. Cuz I would love one."  
  
"yeah too too bad. Guess we are just going to hafta wish that someday eli will notice us."  
  
"us? He already notices you."  
  
"oh yeah I forgot."  
  
Both laugh.  
  
a.n so does anyone else find out AMandas little secret and what happens when they do read to find out. 


	4. chapter 4

The next day at school, Amanda didn't have her assignment and Mr. Dimitri told her that he had a strict no excuses policy and told her to see him after class, causing the rest of the class to start laughing.   
  
"ok, Mr. Dimitri."  
  
Mr. Dimitri nodded and turned his attention to the rest of the class. After spending a few minutes going over the homework, he started going over the next book they would be studying.  
  
(30 minutes later) Dimitri dismisses the class and Alexa walks over to Amanda, who is still sitting at her desk.  
  
"see ya in 10?"  
  
"yeah hopefully Mr. Dimitri wont take too long giving me extra long assignments to make up for not doing last night work."  
  
"im sure he wont be too tough knowing your one of his favorites."  
  
"yeah well see ya."  
  
Alexa leaves and says bye to Dimitri, who waiting at the door and closes it after she leaves.  
  
"so Mr. Dimitri, sorry about not doing the homework."  
  
"Amanda. we've had this convosation before and you know that if you dont do your homework, youll be sent back to your moms and we dont want that now do we?"  
  
"no we dont. "  
  
they both laugh.  
  
"can i go now im gonna be late to meet alexa and to go shopping at the mall, and speaking of the mall can i have some money?"  
  
"what happened to the money i gave you yesterday?"  
  
"i spent it yesterday. so can i?"  
  
"sure here." Dimitri pulled out his wallet and handed Amanda a twenty dollar bill.  
  
Meanwhile looking though the window of the door, Grace saw Dimitri handing Amanda money.  
  
'why would he do that? is he paying her for something?'  
  
grace knocked on the door and opened it when Dimitri looked at her. she saw Amanda hurry to gather her things and rush outside.  
  
"Mr. Dimitri, sorry but i left a book that i needed" she went to her desk and picked up the book.  
  
"see you tomorrow." she said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"yeah see you."   
  
she walked down the hallway and saw Amanda and Alexa standing by Amanda's locker. she walked down the hallway and slowed down as she got closer.  
  
she could overhear the two talking.  
  
"so did you get it?"  
  
"yeah he gave me 20. not as much as yesterday but still enough."   
  
"i meant did he 'punish' by making you write something really long?"  
  
"oh no he kinda threaten me. sending me back . but i think he was joking."   
  
grace didnt hear the last part about joking, just the kinda threaten part.she hurried to the principal's office.  
  
(amanda's Pov)  
  
"there goes Grace." she said.  
  
"is she still not talking to you?"  
  
"nope. you?"  
  
"no i still not talking to you either,"  
  
"you know what i mean. is she talking to you?"  
  
"no."  
  
"did you know she secretly like tad?"  
  
"no really?"  
  
"yep thats what happens when you publish you diary on line, anyone   
  
can read it."  
  
Tad walks by.  
  
"hey tad." Amanda says.  
  
"Hey Amanda."   
  
"do you know that Grace Manning actually likes you?"  
  
"really and you know this how?"  
  
"she published her diary online and in one of the entries she said and i   
  
quote 'that tad is so cute, gawd i have the hugest crush on him.' end quote and if you dont believe me go to livejournal.com and her name is gracebuttercup."  
  
"oh thanks, ill check it out."  
  
"cool and your welcome and i think you too would have lovely children together like she said, i just hope they have your eyes and her writing skills."  
  
"children together???"  
  
"yeah she mentioned that too. personally i think its too early to think about children, i mean the only words youve said to her this week were about mr. dimitri being gay, which hes not, trust me"  
  
"how would you know, omg is it true about you two? are you having an affair with Mr. D?"  
  
Alexa started laughing really loud.  
  
"where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Grace."  
  
"oh seems like something she, out of jealously would say,"  
  
"out of jealously?"  
  
"yeah you know , she not only has a crush on you but mr. D. too"  
  
"she does. doesnt she Alexa?"  
  
"yeah huge crush." alexa said.  
  
"well see you around Tad."  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
the girls leave and get into Alexas car.  
  
"on to the mall."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"your reaction to tad saying me and mr D, i mean my dad, were   
  
having an affair was funny. i guess you found it funny too."  
  
"yeah and sickening."  
  
"i know i almost puked when i heard him say that."  
  
"that would be hard to explain but i bet he would have thought you were that disgusted by Dimitri."  
  
They arrived at the mall and went in.  
  
"so where to?" Alexa asked.  
  
"how about a store?" Amanda replied in a sarcastic way.  
  
"very funny. Seriously now?"  
  
"Bookstore?"  
  
"ok."  
  
They headed towards the bookstore but stopped at the music store. Amanda went right in while Alexa stayed behind. Amanda turned around and saw Alexa stalling.  
  
"come on stop stalling." And she pulled Alexa into the store. They went straight to the new release section and saw the Fefe Dobson album.   
  
"oh I heard Take me Away on the radio and in teen people she said it was about a relationship with an older dude who her mom wouldn't appear. I got to get this."   
  
"ok then get it."  
  
"ok I will."  
  
Suddenly there were hands on Amanda face, covering her eyes.   
  
"Hey tad."  
  
"Ah how did you know it was me?" he removed his hands and she turned around.  
  
"You just told me."  
  
Tad laughs.  
  
"So I saw Grace's online Journal."  
  
"Really that was quick?"  
  
"Yeah well im a fast reader."  
  
"Ok. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Shopping," a pause, "and you left this at school." Handing her a notebook.  
  
"Wait this isnt mine."   
  
"Then whose is it?" Alexa asked finally popping into the convo.  
  
"Hey alexa."  
  
"Hey tad."  
  
"Back to the book. Whose do you think it is?"  
  
"Let's look and see if there are any clues." Amanda opened the book and gasped at the first thing she saw.  
  
"Listen to this, ' That Amanda girl thinks she can get any guy she wants. She such a sleaze. I bet the reason she lied about her address was because she doesn't have one. Shes such a brat, her attitude angers me to no extent. Eli acts all puppydog around her and won't look at me anymore. I used to think she was my friend but now shes stealing my stepbrother's attn and leaving me to dicepher his crazy speak.' Her step brother is Eli." Looking at alexa, "I don't think this is Zoe's. Which can only mean one person…."  
  
They all said at once, "Grace."  
  
"You guys don't think I'm like that do you?"  
  
"no of course not Amanda."  
  
"thanks Tad. You wanna hang out with us?"  
  
"sure."  
  
"cool."  
  
Amanda paid for her Cd and they left the store.   
  
"so tad, have a girlfriend?" Alexa said, causing Amanda to shoot her a look."  
  
"not at the moment though I do have my eye on someone."  
  
"who who?" Alexa said.  
  
"sound like a owl much Alexa?" Amanda said causing Tad to laugh.  
  
"all shall be revealed in due time" Tad said.  
  
"ok."   
  
The next day at school, Amanda came up behind Grace at her locker.   
  
"here, I think this belongs to you." Handing grace the notebook.  
  
"thanks." After realizing what notebook it was. "did you tell anyone   
  
about it or look in it?"  
  
"just me and tad and Alexa but that's because we wanted to know who it belonged to and let me just say some of the things if they got around school, noone would like you. So I would be careful if I was you."  
  
"ook thanks. I will. Gotta go." Grace walked off.  
  
"Alexa and Tad you can come out now." With that the two come out from hiding around a corner.  
  
"so what did she say?" Tad asked.  
  
"nothing much just thanks ook and gotta go."  
  
They walked down the hall to the class. Tad asked the person who sits next to Amanda to change seats and they did. Tad now sat beside her and Alexa sat behind Amanda. Grace was also in the class and was sitting on the other side of the room. Mr. Dimitri walked in and started the lesson.   
  
20 minutes later Tad handed Amanda a note, which she opened and read.  
  
Amanda: Grace keeps on looking at me. It is really freaking me out. I know she likes me and all since you told me but I don't like her at all espy after what she wrote about you. She also is acting funny around me this morning, asking me if I need anything and twirling her hair. Dim bulb. Well that's all. Pass this to alexa if you want. One more thing, did you know that she once went on a date with Mr. D? Yeah appaarently Alexa saw them and told her mom who talked to the principal who luckily let Mr D stay but told him he was on probation.   
  
Tad.  
  
Amanda looked over and started twirling her hair around finger making Tad look like he was about to laugh out loud. She then turned back to her desk and wrote Alexa a little note.  
  
Alexa-  
  
Tad told me that you caught Grace & Dimitri on a "Date" and you tried to get him fired. Is this true? I wonder why he never told me.  
  
Amanda.  
  
She handed the note back to Alexa, who read it and decided to answer her back after class. Grace raised her hand and told Mr. Dimitri about them passing notes. He told Alexa, Tad, and Amanda he would see them after class.  
  
After class the three remained in their seats while everyone else left.   
  
" let me see the notes."   
  
Amanda handed him the note from Tad and Alexa handed her the one from Amanda.  
  
"where's your Alexa?"  
  
"I was going to tell her the answer after class."  
  
"ok." He read the notes outloud.  
  
"ok anyone care to explain?"  
  
Amanda raised her hand. "I will. You see yesterday we found grace manning notebook and we went though it to see who it belonged to and we found pretty mean writing about me, about everyone. And on her Web Journal she wrote other things like how much she like Tad. And then in letter A tad told me about how alexa saw you and Grace on a so called date and letter b is asking Alexa why she told and how come you never told me?"   
  
Tad was surprised by the last question. "why should he tell you?"  
  
"because Tad, Mr dimitri is my father. Sorry dad but he should know and you know me big mouth along with big nose."  
  
"its ok Amanda I think he would have found out somehow." Dimitri said.  
  
"wait you two don't share a last name or even look alike."  
  
"thank you." Amanda said, quickly, "sorry dad."   
  
"ok so can we go now, mr D?" Alexa asked.  
  
"yeah go have fun."  
  
"thanks dad." Amanda said.  
  
They grabbed their books and left. Amanda turned around and went back into the room.  
  
"dad is it ok if Tad alexa and I go to our house? They really want to see it."  
  
"ok just don't mess anything up."  
  
"thanks and we wont."  
  
She walked out and joined up with her friends in Tads car.   
  
"lets go. Do you know how to get there?"  
  
"yeah we had the gay straight meetings there."  
  
"ok lets go."  
  
They got to her house and went in.   
  
"so should we start on the homework?" Alexa asked.  
  
"what is it again, Dimitris homework?" Tad asked.  
  
"um," looking at her notebook, " in order to know your classmates better get in contact with two and ask at least five of the following questions: first pet teacher friend memory, favorite food animal place plant hobby color, etc. Ok since the three of us are here why don't we ask each other." Alexa said.  
  
"ok ill go first. Tad favorite food?"  
  
"pizza. Alexa, favorite place?"  
  
"library," tad and Amanda sigh. "what?"  
  
"its just such a geek answer im not saying you are but.." amanda said.  
  
"ok then favorite place, favorite place, oh I know the swing in my backyard. Ok?"  
  
"ok."  
  
"my turn. Amanda, favorite color?"  
  
"black easy. Tad favorite hobby?"  
  
"hanging out with you two."  
  
Alexa and Amanda look at each other then at Tad.  
  
"that's such a guy thing to say."  
  
"ok other than that playing pool. Alexa favorite food?"  
  
"yogurt covered pretzals. What theyre good. Amanda favorite boy?"  
  
"hey that not a question. But to answer must be tad cuz hes cute and   
  
hes right here listening. Tad favorite animal?"  
  
"donkey, Alexa favorite plant?"  
  
"seaweed, Amanda favorite food?"  
  
"sushi. Tad, favorite girl?"  
  
"grace manning," Amanda is shocked, "kidding I meant Amanda.   
  
Alexa, favorite hobby?"  
  
"picking on unsuspecting little kids."   
  
"Alexa that's mean and that's not a hobby."Amanda said.  
  
"Amanda why don't you go back to dreaming about kissing Tad over there."  
  
"ah I don't dream about kissing him, no offense Tad."  
  
"none taken."  
  
"its not that I don't like you but I just don't have dreams about you, sorry."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"maybe if you kissed her, Tad, she would dream about you." Alexa suggested.  
  
Tad leaned over and gave Amanda a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I wasn't serious Tad." Alexa said, "now if youll excuse me I hafta use the little girls room, which would be, where?"  
  
"down the hall third door on your left." Amanda said.  
  
Alexa got up and walked down the hall.  
  
Amanda leaned over and gave Tad a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"just thought I should return the kiss."  
  
Tad leaned over and kissed Amanda gently on the lips.  
  
"ive been wanting to do that since I met you."  
  
"ok."  
  
Amanda leaned over and kissed Tad passionelty on the lips. Tad kissed back.  
  
"I knew it." Alexa, who had come out of the bathroom to see them, surprised them.   
  
"knew what?"  
  
"knew that you two liked each other."  
  
"oh we don't like each other. " Amanda said.  
  
"yeah sure you don't."  
  
"we don't Alexa." Amanda said again.  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"ok so what if we do? Does it make a difference?"  
  
"no its just … I don't know. Tad do you like Amanda?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"and Amanda do you like Tad?"  
  
"sorta I mean yes."   
  
"ok then that's that."  
  
"yeah. That's that." And with that amanda gave Tad a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"ugh ok no more of that." Alexa said joking.  
  
"ok no more for right now." Amanda said.  
  
"we should get back to work. Tad favorite beverage?" Alexa asked.  
  
"coke. Amanda same question."  
  
"diet coke. Alexa same."  
  
"pepsi." Alexa looked at her watch."oh its time for me to get going   
  
Tad can you give us a ride to school to pick up our cars."  
  
"ok." They cleaned up their stuff except for amanda who left it for later. They went outside and got into Tads car. They arrived at school and Alexa got out. Amanda was about to get out when Tad stopped her.  
  
"Wait just a minute please."  
  
"ok."   
  
"you wanna go out sometime to dinner and a movie or something?"   
  
"sure I would love too. When?"  
  
"Friday ok?"  
  
"Fridays perfect. See you before then like at school."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car. She took a few steps and turned around and saw that he was still sitting ther watching her. She waved and mouthed Bye. He waved back and slowly drove away. Amanda walked over to her car and got in and drove off.   
  
The next day at school, Amanda was about to close her locker when someone put their hands over her eyes.  
  
"hey tad."  
  
"aww I never get you with that."  
  
"nope but that's because noone else does that."  
  
She turned around and gave him a quick kiss. She turned her head and saw Grace coming towards them but stop when she saw the kiss.   
  
"oops I think we had an audience."  
  
"who, oh grace. So what?"  
  
"nothing."  
  
"come on we better get to class."  
  
"ok want me to carry your books?"  
  
"no thanks I think I can manage but thanks."  
  
"no problem."  
  
They walked into the classroom and sat down at the same seats they were at yesterday. Mr. Dimitri came in and looked at the trio.   
  
"Do you have your extra assignment?"  
  
b"Yes Mr.Dimitri." they said at the same time. Mr. Dimitri came over and they handed the papers to him.   
  
"Thank you." He returned to the center and started the lesson for the day.   
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Amanda turned around to look at Alexa.   
  
"Grace keeps looking over here."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it's getting to be annoying cuz every time I look up shes looking at me."  
  
Grace raised her hand and Mr. Dimitri said. "Yes Mrs. Manning?"  
  
"Amanda and Alexa are talking."  
  
"Alexa and Amanda will you please refrain from speaking until after   
  
class."  
  
The two girls nodded their heads and Dimitri continued with the lesson.  
  
The next day, Amanda was talking to Mr. Dimitri at his desk when Grace and other students started coming in the room.  
  
"we can continue this later, Amanda."  
  
"ok Mr. Dimitri."  
  
Amanda turned and went to sit in her normal seat. Alexa came in and sat to the right of her and Tad sat on her left.  
  
"i sorta feel sorry for her, i mean look at her shes all alone in a crowded space."  
  
"who, grace?"   
  
grace was sitting in the very back, a place she wouldnt normally be since she always sat up front and center.   
  
"yeah. umm scratch that she doesnt care about me i dont care about her."  
  
after class Grace walks over to Amanda who is still packing up her stuff.  
  
"well look who is a little brat and stuck up one. i mean i dont really see what eli and the rest of the those guys see i mean your not pretty your lacking in the brain department but from what ive heard your good in bed or at least thats what tad is saying. well gotta go."   
  
Grace walks out.   
  
(a.n. what happens after Grace confronts Amanda keep reading to find out.) 


	5. chapter 5

Amanda puts her stuff down and sits back down on her desk and starts crying.   
  
Mrs. Carey is walking by and see Amanda alone in the classroom with her head in her hands crying. she walks over and asks whats wrong.  
  
"everything, grace manning is mad at me and just said some really hurtful things and to think she used to be one of my best friends."  
  
Mrs. carey sits next to Amanda and gives her a big hug.  
  
"tell you what why dont you go home get some sleep and take tomorrow off?"  
  
"are you telling me to ditch? cuz as principal i thought you were supposed to do the oppisite."  
  
"i know but i also know the stress you been under i mean it cant be easy to be a teenager this day and age and add to that the whole keeping your father a secret much be torture so take a mental health day."  
  
"ok but can you tell my father i dont think hell believe me if i said the principal told me to take the day off."  
  
"ok i will. so you go home watch the tv."  
  
amanda gets up and hugs the principal and packs up the rest of her stuff.  
  
mrs. Carey turns and starts to walk towards the door  
  
"and mrs Carey you totally get some brownie points from my dad."  
  
"what?"  
  
"you know since you like him so much, doing something like this for his daughter will make him like you even more."  
  
"ok whatever you say."  
  
"hey all i know is guys like it when your nice to their kid. well i better be going see you later and thanks."  
  
"bye and your welcome."  
  
Amanda picks up her bag while Mrs. Carey leaves the room. Amanda walks past Mr. Dimitri, whose stops her.  
  
"Amanda have you been crying?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"why?"  
  
"why dont you ask grace manning? i hafta go home."  
  
"what the day isnt over?"  
  
"i know but the principal gave me the rest of the day and tomorrow off ask her if you dont believe me."  
  
"ok i will but you better be going if she said so.  
  
"ok bye see ya in two days."  
  
in the classroom the next day, Mr. Dimitri has just finished the lesson and was dismissing everyone but Grace Manning.  
  
Tad and Alexa go up to Dimitri's desk.  
  
"why is Amanda here?" Tad asks.  
  
"umm something about a mental health day."  
  
"oh ok." Alexa asks and Tad and Alexa leave the room.  
  
Grace walks up to Dimitri's desk.  
  
"you wanted to see me?"  
  
"yes i wanted to know what you did or said to Amanda Smith?"  
  
"i didnt do anything."  
  
"hmm when i asked Principal Carey yesterday why she let Amanda go home early yesterday she said that she found Amanda in here crying because of something you said but she didnt say what."  
  
"oh."  
  
"oh?"  
  
"yeah i sorta said somestuff that i probably shouldnt have said."  
  
"like?"  
  
"like she was a ugly brat and i made up that tad said she was easy in bed."  
  
"hmm and why did you say that?"  
  
"because i guess i was jealous of her getting attention from all the guys i liked, yourself included."  
  
"you were jealous of the attention i was giving a fellow student?"  
  
"yes. and Tad."  
  
"hmm well I wish you wouldn't because I try to like all students equally espy after what happened between us. About Tad, from what I've heard you wrote some mean things about Amanda and I'm guessing from what Tad has said he isnt into people who talk mean about other people." Dimitri said while trying not to mention the connection between himself and Amanda.  
  
Mrs Carey stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Mr. Dimitri hope im not interrupting anything but can I speak to you for a few minutes?"  
  
"sure, um Miss Manning we can continue this tomorrow."  
  
"ok." Grace said and quickly grabbed her bag and left the room.  
  
"you wanted to talk?"  
  
"actually no but I was guessing that you were about to lose it. I mean I know what she said and if someone said that about my kid I would lose it."  
  
"yeah I was close and thanks."  
  
"no problem.well ill see you tomorrow at the staff meeting at 5."  
  
"yep see you then."  
  
Mrs. Carey walked out of the room, leaving Dimitri there to clean up. When he was finished he picked up his satchel and walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door.   
  
Two hours later at the mannings house, graces room. Grace was sitting at her desk, typing her homework assignment on her computer. She was supposed to be writing a short story involving real people in fake situations. She decided to write about her and Eli leaving the house together to go live in New York for different reasons. Hers to be a writer and his to be a famous lead in a band. She included Amanda in the story as a witch who could make Grace and Eli's dreams come true, but what they don't know is that Amanda is only doing it in return for Eli's heart to add to her collection.   
  
Grace keeps typing for an hour and finally gets up to go eat dinner. She finds out it is stuffed peppers which she hates so she goes back up to her room and looks for the bag of chip she bought but never got around to eating. She finds the bag of sour cream and onion chips in a desk drawer. She opens it up and eats a few and then goes back to writing her story.   
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"whose there?"  
  
"its Eli, Grace."  
  
"come in."  
  
eli opens the door and comes in and sits on her bed.  
  
"whatcha doing?"  
  
"writing a story for english."  
  
"ok is it boring?"  
  
"no well not to me cuz I wrote it but hopefully its not boring to anyone else."  
  
"are you almost done?"  
  
"yeah why?"  
  
"well when your done let me read it."  
  
"ok. Well I better get back to work."  
  
"ok I'll leave you to it." And he leaves.  
  
Two hours later shes finished and prints a copy and then remembers Eli wanted to read it so she prints off another copy. She takes it off the printer when its finished and arranges the pages so they are in order. She walks down to Eli's room and knocks on the door and when he opens it hes only wearing a pair of boxers. Graces looks down.  
  
"miss Grace Manning are you checking me out?" Eli says startling Grace out of her daze.  
  
"um no ….umm what?" she stutters  
  
"ok hold on a minute." He closes the door. Few seconds past and Eli opens the door again, this time fully dressed.   
  
"um here." Handing him the paper.  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"my story you said you wanted to read it."   
  
"ok thanks. Umm wanna come in and sit down?"  
  
"sure."  
  
They go in and he sits on his bed reading the story to himself while she sits on his desk chair.  
  
Ten minutes later. She looking on the internet when he puts the paper down and says done.  
  
"so be honest what do you think?"  
  
"honestly….." 


	6. chapter 6

(Just a little author's note. I know I haven't mentioned this yet so I thought I would. I don't own the characters, except for Amanda.  
  
If you like the story show your support and review. I need the confidence boasters so I can get inspired to write more.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update but I've haven't been concentrating and I hit a writers block with this and my other Once and Again story but I think I am over it.. End of Author Note)  
  
"Honestly what Eli?" Grace asked.  
  
"Grace if you don't know I'm not going to tell you." Eli said and got up and walked out.  
  
Grace threw a pillow at the closed door.  
  
"Ok be that way Eli." She said outloud.  
  
The next day at school, Grace arrived at Dimitri's class before anyone. Dimitri was sitting at his desk writing. Grace sat in her chair and pulled out her notebook and started studying her notes.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Amanda and Tad walked through the door and sat at their respective seats.  
  
After Dimitri's class, Amanda and Alexa walked down to their next class. Stopping at Amanda's locker, so she could pick up her science notebook.  
  
Continuing on their way, they passed Grace, who was looking out a window. Amanda stood beside her and looked out of the window and saw what Grace was looking at. Eli with his latest flavor of the week. A petite blonde who didn't look more than 16 or 17.  
  
"Could he be more in public." Grace said.  
  
"Probably." Amanda said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He could be in the middle of a packed stadium."  
  
"oh ok."  
  
"you know what you need Grace?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"a day with the girls." Amanda.  
  
"yeah Grace." Alexa added.  
  
"ok. Where?" Grace asked.  
  
"Hello where else.."  
  
"THE MALL." Both Amanda and Alexa said at the same time.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Cool we can take my car. We should meet outside at the doors after Dimitri's class."  
  
"ok. Oh look at the time we gotta go to science." Alexa said.  
  
The three girls went to their separate classes.  
  
After school they met by the doors and Amanda led the way to her car. They got in and Amanda drove the car out of the parking lot.  
  
Two hours later. The girls are sitting in Amanda's room. Talking about boys, Amanda brings up that she and Tad decided it wasn't working and that they broke up.  
  
"and when did this happen?" Alexa asked.  
  
"this morning. He came over before school and said we needed to talk and we were late so we caught up during lunch and went to the library and broke up. Quick simple a little pain." Amanda replied.  
  
"oh ok."  
  
The girls went back to work on their homework.  
  
A couple hours later they were sharing a pizza at the mall. Amanda suddenly checked her watch and discovered it was getting late and that they matter get going.  
  
After she had dropped Alexa off at her house, Amanda and Grace drove to Grace's house. Amanda pulled the car to the curb and turned the engine off.  
  
"Grace I think there's something I should tell you."  
  
"what? You and Tad didn't break up? You don't actually like Alexa? What"  
  
"you know Mr. Dimitri." Pause. "sorry stupid question. Well umm he is my father and yes this is his car and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."  
  
Grace looked shocked. But she quickly got over it.  
  
"So can I sleep over sometime?"  
  
"Grace. I don't know. Would your parents allow you to sleep over at Dimitri's?"  
  
"They will if they don't know you live with him."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Cool well see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Ok see you."  
  
Grace got out of the car and walked up to her house. Amanda drove away.  
  
Later that evening, Tad called Amanda for some help on the homework.  
  
"I don't know how to write what I feel."  
  
"Well don't think and just write whatever comes to you. That's the good thing about computers you can delete something and add stuff without writing the whole thing over."  
  
"ok I'll it thanks."  
  
"you're welcome. Oh yeah guess what tad? I told Grace about my dad."  
  
"what did she say?"  
  
"she asked to sleep over."  
  
"that's funny." He said laughing.  
  
"I said what would her parents say. She said they wouldn't know."  
  
Tad keeps laughing.  
  
"Well I hope that she knows the truth, she'll be my friend again."  
  
"Gawd Amanda you are truly something. You want Grace as a friend after what she's said about you."  
  
"We all need as many friends as we can get. Well I better be going. Its getting late and dad wants me to go to bed."  
  
"It's only 10 after 9."  
  
"Yeah well my dads from the old school. Early to bed early to rise."  
  
Tad laughs.  
  
"Ok Amanda talk to you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
They both hang up their phones.  
  
The next day at school, Grace walked over to Amanda in the hallway. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. So talk to eli?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"so what did he say?"  
  
"the usual. 'why? Were you spying on me or something? Just cuz we are step siblings does not mean I can't kiss someone else?'"  
  
"harsh."  
  
"oh look here he comes now." Grace says pointing at something behind Amanda.  
  
Amanda turns around and sees Eli with his arm around another girl. Eli walks past and looks at Amanda and Grace.  
  
"Come on Grace lets get to Class. You want to sit with us today instead of across and sending dirty looks?"  
  
"Ok and sorry about the dirty looks thing. I guess I was just jealous."  
  
"Jealous of moi? Why?"  
  
"cuz you had the attention of Eli, Tad, and Mr. Dimitri, which I now totally understand. So sorry again."  
  
"It's ok and I was jealous of you too. Because you got to live with Eli."  
  
"Ok I know I would be jealous of that too if I was you."  
  
"Shut up" Amanda said.  
  
They entered the classroom and sat down at neighboring desks. Dimtri soon entered and began the class.  
  
40 minutes later the class was over and the class was dismissed. Amanda asked Grace to stay a minute. Once everyone else was gone Amanda and Grace walked up to Mr. Dimitri's desk.  
  
"Grace this is my dad, Mr. Dimitri." Amanda said pointing to Dimitri.  
  
"Dad this is one of my friends Grace." Amanda said.  
  
"Amanda I know who Grace is."  
  
"yeah and I know Mr. Dimitri."  
  
"I know but you haven't been properly introduced by me. I never got to do that."  
  
After school, Alexa, Grace and Amanda were at Grace's house watching a movie in Grace's room.  
  
"Nice room Grace." Amanda said. "I wish my dad would let me have my room like this."  
  
"Thanks and what do you mean? Your room is cool and your dad is tres cool."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"come in." Grace said.  
  
The door opened and Eli walked in.  
  
"hey Grace, Alexa."  
  
"Hey eli." Grace and Alexa said at the same time.  
  
"umm grace could I talk to you for a minute? Outside?"  
  
"ok."  
  
Grace got up and followed Eli out the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Amanda looked at Alexa and they both got up and silently walked over to the wall. They pressed their ears against the walls but could hear nothing so they sat back down.  
  
A few minutes later Grace reentered the room and told Amanda that Eli wanted to talk to her. Amanda got up and left the room.  
  
She walked downstairs to Eli's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and she walked in.  
  
"So Grace said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"yeah umm so hows life?"  
  
"its ok." Amanda replied.  
  
"so Grace told me about your dad. So that's cool that he is your dad."  
  
"most of the time."  
  
They both laugh.  
  
"so umm..." he said.  
  
"ummm... what?"  
  
"what I meant to say is ummm... we should sit down shouldn't we?" he said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"so lets sit." He said motioning to the bed.  
  
They sat down and Eli looked at his hands in his lap.  
  
"so Amanda..."  
  
"so Eli..."  
  
Amanda got up and turned on the radio and started to do the funky chicken and then the hokey pokey, which caused Eli to laugh. Amanda stopped and sat back down beside Eli.  
  
"why did you do that?"  
  
"just wanted to lighten the mood." She replied.  
  
"ok."  
  
"yeah you should ask Grace, I'm crazy..."  
  
"no your not."  
  
"yes I am."  
  
"no."  
  
"ok maybe not. Can we move on to something else?"  
  
"ok what?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"ok."  
  
"so why did you want me to come down here?"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"ok. Maybe I should go before they get worried."  
  
"nah they wont worried cuz they are probably right outside the door."  
  
"yeah probably."  
  
"so are you going to school tomorrow?" Eli asked and then realizing how stupid it sounded he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"umm I think so unless I find something better to do." She said joking. "well maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"maybe. I should really get going."  
  
"ok well see ya."  
  
She got up and walked out.  
  
"god eli why are you being like this. You never get shy around girls." He said to himself.  
  
Upstairs in Grace's room, Alexa and Amanda were gathering up their schoolbooks and getting ready to go.  
  
Later that night, at Amanda's house, she and Dimitri are sitting at the kitchen table. Dimitri was reading the previous night's homework.  
  
"so I went over to Grace's house."  
  
"ok."  
  
"we passed around a bottle of tequila."  
  
"that's great hon. Glad you had..... wait you did WHAT??????"  
  
"Joking just wanted some attention."  
  
"oh ok."  
  
They went back to eating and after eating Amanda cleaned up while Dimitri went into the living room to continue. After she was done, Amanda walked into the living room and sat down beside him. She saw Grace's paper on top of the 'to read' pile. She picked it up and got up and walked over to the oversize chair in the corner.  
  
She starts reading and when she was done she put it back on the pile. She walked down the hallway to her room and walked in and closed the door.  
  
The next day, sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper, Dimitri told Amanda that he had to go out of town the upcoming weekend to go to a teachers conference.  
  
"what about me?"  
  
"is there someone you could stay with? It would just be overnight and I know how you don't like to stay home alone overnight and I don't like you too either."  
  
"maybe I could stay with Grace or Alexa. I'll see during school. But you might need to meet their parents."  
  
"ok."  
  
"I'm talking about Grace Mannings parents who from what Grace told me aren't too fond of you."  
  
"hmmm well we see."  
  
"ok. Well gotta go meet Grace. See ya at school." She got up, put her dishes in the dishwater and got her stuff and left.  
  
Grace and Alexa pulled up in front of Amanda's house right as she walked out the door. Amanda got in and Grace started the car and drove down the street. On the way they talked about boys, school, and more boys.  
  
They arrived at school and went their separate ways. A few hours later they met up in Mr. Dimitri room. Amanda had already been there for a few minutes when the others showed up.  
  
"Hey Mr. Dimitri."  
  
"Hello Alexa and Miss. Manning."  
  
They took their seats and Mr. Dimitri passed out the previous nights homework. "like I thought 'A'" Amanda said to grace and Alexa after class.  
  
"that's only because your close to the teacher." Grace said.  
  
"just like you wanted to, Grace, Jealous Much?" Alexa said.  
  
"no." Grace replied.  
  
"oh grace I was wondering something. Would it be ok if I stayed at your house Saturday? My dad has to go to a conference or something."  
  
"well I'll have to check with my parents but I think it will be ok."  
  
"cool."  
  
A couple of days later, Graces parents said it was ok and now Amanda and Grace are in Amanda's room trying to decide what Amanda needs to bring.  
  
"Amanda you are just going to my house for one night. Your not going around the world in 80 days. Do you really need so much stuff?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"why?"  
  
"just cuz."  
  
"oook."  
  
Later that night Grace and Amanda were sitting in Grace's room watching Scream.  
  
"are you really mad at me for letting it slip earlier about Dimitri?"  
  
Earlier at the table the manning/sammlers and Amanda were eating pepperoni pizza and talking about how school was. After dinner was over Mrs Sammler got the plates and went into the kitchen to clean up. Amanda followed.  
  
"Amanda you don't have to help, you're a guest."  
  
"I know and I don't mind."  
  
"ok then. so Amanda how are you doing in school?"  
  
"ok I guess I have to say that my best is English but it must be something in the genes cuz my dad, hes a writer and a English teacher."  
  
"that must be nice. Having someone who can help. So where does he work?"  
  
"Um at my school. You probably don't want to know who."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Umm, because you wont like him and I don't want you to not like me because of him."  
  
"Amanda what are you talking about?" Mrs. Sammler said facing Amanda.  
  
"I'm saying that the teacher that you despise is my father."  
  
"Mr. Dimitri is your father?" Mrs. Sammler asked.  
  
Amanda simply nodded.  
  
(to read how lily reacts, check out the next chapter. ( ) 


	7. Chapter 7

(author Note: sorry for wait .i had a terrible case of writers block but I hope its over. Oh yeah I don't own any characters besides the ones that weren't on the show)

recap. Amanda just told Lily about her father being Mr. Dimitri.

(Now on with the story.)

"Your father is Mr. Dimitri." Asked Lily.

"yes and I'm sorry for what he did. It was unacceptable behavior by a teacher. please don't hold me accountable for my father's mistakes." Amanda said.

"ok and I won't hold it against you. You seem like a nice girl. But Grace is not allowed to sleep over at your house."

"fully understood."

"Amanda , What are you doing.?" Eli yelled from the living room.

Amanda looked at Lily.

"Go ahead. Oh and Amanda, Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." And Amanda walked out into the living room and watched a movie.

Later that evening, Eli had asked Amanda to come down to his room after Grace was asleep. Amanda creeped down to the garage apartment and knocked on the door.

He answered, not wearing a shirt and only a towel around his waist.

"sorry did I come at a bad time?" Amanda said.

"oh no, come in." Eli said.

Amanda walked in and Eli walked into the bathroom and put on some shorts and a white tank.

Amanda and Eli sat on his bed and Eli grabbed his guitar and started playing a song.

When he was done, he put the guitar away.

"so what do you think?" Eli asked.

"It's good. Is it about someone?"

"yeah this special girl."

"to have you write a song for her, she must be very special. Do I know her?"

"you should."

"who is it? Grace?"

Eli shook his head. "no".

"Alexa?"

"nope."

"Then who?"

"you."

"me?"

"yes you."

"Thank you. Noone ever wrote me a song before."

"You're welcome."

Amanda gave Eli a kiss on the cheek.

"I better go back now. See you at breakfast."

"See ya."

Amanda went back upstairs.

Alexa was sitting up in the dark room and when she saw Amanda come in, she had her finger against her lips to say "don't say anything." Amanda was wondering why until she heard Grace talk.

"It was only a kiss. Me and mr dimitri didn't do anything more. I will always love him."

Amanda looked at Alexa, who stood up and motioned for Amanda to follow her. They went out into the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Shes been doing that for about 10 minutes." Alexa said.

"Really? Whats she been saying?" Amanda asked.

"Basically just stuff about dimitri, I mean your father. How much she loves him and stuff."

"ok."

"just ok?" Alexa asked surprised.

"yeah. I mean if I talked during my sleep and mentioned all the guys I dreamt about, that would be a lot of guys. It normal to have dreams about a crush, or someone you dated. It is just a dream."

"I guess. By the way, where were you?"

" downstairs hanging with Eli."

"doing?"

"He played me a song. A really nice song."

"ok. Lets go back in case Grace wakes up."

They both go back into Grace's room. Grace is saying the lyrics for 'hot for teacher.'

Amanda and Alexa had their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh.

The next morning, everyone was sitting at the dining room table eating some of the delicious waffles made by Rick.

"These waffles are really good Mr. Sammler." Alexa said.

"Yeah dad really good." Eli added.

"Thanks." Rick said.

An hour later, Amanda, Alexa, and Grace were in her room when Eli knocked and came in.

"Hey Amanda, your dad just called. He wants you to go home."

"Thanks. Guess I better go."

"no problem."

Amanda gathered up her stuff and went home. When she walked in the front door, she heard her mother yelling in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Amanda said.

"In here, Amanda."

Amanda went into the kitchen and saw her father sitting at the table and her mother standing with a really angry look.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"I found out about your father and his affair with that girl."

"Grace?"

"If that's her name. I won't have you staying here with him."

"what about school? I have friends here. I can't just leave in the middle of the semester."

"yes you can and you will."

"mom, that isn't fair." Turning to her father, "dad?"

" I don't have any choice. If it goes to court, the judge will side with her."

Amanda starts crying.

"It's not fair. I really like it here."

Her father hugs her.

"Amanda I'm so sorry."

Amanda lets go and runs out of the kitchen and outside to her car.

"Well I am going to go. We will talk more later, August." Her mother said.

Amanda drives to the Manning/ Sammler house to see Eli. She gets out of the car and walks up to his garage room door. She knocks..


End file.
